


Habits

by nikkiRA



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA
Summary: The good, the bad and the ugly





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> what have the hets done to me

Ryuji Sakamoto woke up at an ungodly hour.

Every. Goddamn. Day. It was one of his worst habits.

Other bad habits of Ryuji’s included, in no particular order: being incredibly loud when he got up, as well as every other time of his life; turning the light on when he got back from his run with no regard for the fact that Ann was still trying to sleep; and crawling into bed, sweaty and smelly, and snuggling right up next to her.

“Ew! You _stink,_ go take a shower!”

He’ll cackle, another bad habit, and press a disgustingly sweaty kiss to her cheek before getting back up, not even turning the light back off, to go shower.

When he’s finished his shower he’ll come back in, still loud, playing some horrid music from his phone, and just overall doing everything in his power to make sure that she can’t go back to sleep.

“What time is it?”

“7:30.”

She turns her face into the pillow and groans. “You’re killing me.”

A hand pats her on the head. She swats it away.

“Why can’t you run at a normal hour?”

“Why can’t you stop complaining?”

She throws a pillow at him.

* * *

Ann did an interview for Vague magazine once that said it wanted to get to know the real Ann Takamaki.

_V: So many people think models are perfect._

_T: Oh, I’m definitely not perfect!_

“That’s for sure.”

Ann kicks him lightly.

_V: Many of our viewers have expressed interest in who you are after modelling. Do you have any bad habits?_

_T: Everyone has bad habits! Even me._

_V: So what are the bad habits of a great model?_

_T: Well, I sleep a whole lot. I don’t think I’ve ever waken up before eleven!_

“Eleven? Try 12:30.”

She kicks him a little less lightly.

_T: I don’t think I have the nicest morning breath, either!_

“Understatement of the year. I have to wear a gas mask to bed.”

This time, her kick is downright painful.

_V: Well, Takamaki-san, so far your bad habits don’t seem too bad!_

“They’ve never heard you sing in the shower.”

Ann takes the magazine out of his hands and smacks him on the head with it. “This is why I wasn’t going to show you this.”

“How come you didn’t mention that you once ate so much that the restaurant literally ran out of food?”

Ann tries to stand up, disentangling herself from Ryuji, but he grabs her around the waist and pulls her back so she’s lying on top of him.

“That’s not a bad habit, that’s just impressive.”

“The staff didn’t seem to think so.”

“It’s not my fault they were understocked.”

“You’re gonna get fat. You’re gonna get fat and I’m gonna leave you.”

“Like you would ever leave the only woman who can put with you.”

“I’m very popular with the ladies, actually.”

“Video games don’t count, Ryuji.”

“I have to fight women off. They’re all over me.”

She lowers her head, stopping her lips just above his. “Are you trying to make me jealous?”

“Is it working?”

“In your dreams.”

He pulls her down fully so she’s on top of him completely and kisses her deeply.

* * *

Here are the real bad habits:

Ryuji gets jealous. When all the magazines think Ann is dating Akira, no matter how many times she denies it, Ryuji stays with his mom for days and doesn’t speak to either of them, reading and rereading the article that had started it, _Ann Takamaki’s Secret Boyfriend,_ complete with a blown up picture of the two of them out for coffee. And it’s not like he believes the magazines, and he doesn’t think the two of them are a thing, but it’s Akira, handsome Akira, their leader, a hero –

Ryuji always knew he didn’t deserve Ann. She was a model, foe Chrissakes. She was probably better with Akira.

Ann is and always has been tough on him. So instead of understanding where his insecurities stem, she refuses to talk to him, letting him stew in his feelings for days. It takes Makoto more or less breaking in, smacking him on the head (“how did you get in here?”) and reminding him that her and Akira had been dating since high school, and he was being an idiot, and it had been his idea to keep them secret, that he hadn’t wanted to deal with the press, before he finally left his room and went back to Ann’s.

Ann held grudges. So she chewed him out for ages, called him an idiot about six times, stormed to her room, slammed the door, opened it again to call him an idiot one last time, then slammed the door again.

And then a habit they both share – tempers. Ryuji yells through the door that if she wants to be stubborn then so effing be it, he wasn’t going to wait around for her. So she yelled back that she wouldn’t have to be stubborn if he wasn’t such an idiot, and why the hell would he be jealous of Akira when it was _him_ she was sleeping with, and it was his idea to keep it secret, not hers. So he yelled back fine, tell the world if you wanted, and she had finally opened the door. He was ashamed to see tears streaming down her face.

“Really?”

He throws his hands up. “Sure. Why not. Let’s go all the effing way.”

She wipes her face. “Don’t do this just for me. Don’t do it if you don’t really mean it.”

“Let’s do it. I want to.”

She eyes him warily. He gauges her calming mood and takes a step towards her. She doesn’t move, so he takes this as a good sign and tugs lightly on her pigtails.

“You’re an idiot,” she says weakly, one last time.

“You knew that before you got into this, though.”

She laughs quietly and buries her head in his chest.

* * *

There are good habits, too.

Ann gets boss to teach her how to make curry so she can make it for them, and Ryuji pretends to like every dish she makes until she finally gets the hang of it. Ryuji almost always sleeps curled into her side, nose buried in her hair. Every time he wakes up from his nightmares, of Komoshida breaking his leg or watching his friends disappear, Ann wakes up with him and helps chase them away.

Whenever they have sex Ryuji whispers in her ear, over and over, how beautiful she is, how good she feels, _Ann Ann Ann, I love you I love you I love._

* * *

_V: Takamaki-san, will you address the rumour about your relationship with your childhood friend, Ryuji Sakamoto?_

_T: What rumour is that?_

_V: Oh, I think you probably know._

_Takamaki-san smiles brightly._

“Christ.”

“Shut up.”

_T: Yes, it’s true. We’re no longer keeping it secret._

_V: So it’s been going on for a while? High school sweethearts?_

_T: Something like that!_

_Takamaki-san’s face lights up when she talks about her sweetheat. She –_

“I’m going to throw up.”

“That’s not even what I said., I said I’m just putting up with you until I find someone better.”

Ryuji pinches her and she squeals, twisting away from him as he grabs her and rolls on top of her. “As long as you promise to set me up with one of your model friends.”

“Please. Like they could put up with you.”

But she smiles when he kisses her, and he keeps that article forever.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @aravenlikeawritingdesk


End file.
